Move Along
by JuliaKerns5
Summary: [WARNING: slash][RLSB][MWPP era][ONESHOT][SongFic] Off of 'Move Along' from the AllAmerican Rejects. Sirius thinks someone should worry about Remus.


_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter © or the character, settings, or presumed ships. I am the owner of the plot _only_.

Move Along 

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking_

"Remus, you read too much." Sirius observed from the couch, playing Exploding Snap with James.

"Maybe I do, Padfoot." Remus answered idly from the shadows of the common room, a dusty armchair hiding him.

"You should do something worthwhile."

"You don't thing this is worthwhile?" Remus asked incredulously, flipping the page and raising his eyebrows. "Studying for our Transfiguration N.E.W.T.'s is unproductive?"

"You study too much, Remus."

When you fall everyone stands

"You should have other things to worry about, Moony." James said, as the entire game snapped and exploded.

Remus jumped slightly at the small explosion. "Like what?"

"Like your transformation next week."

"You know, everyone stands when you fall with your fur, Remus." Sirius mocked, blowing the ashes off of the coffee table.

"Very amusing."

Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
With the life held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold

"You need someone to help you, Remus. But how are we supposed to hold you up if don't let us?" Sirius asked indolently, and Remus sighed.

"I mean, you can't support your life all by your own hands!" James said defensively, grabbing another game of Exploding Snap out of his bag.

"This conversation is becoming stupid." Remus said tiredly.

Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along

"I'm going to bed," James announced, as the game explodes right away and soot blows in his hair. "It's been a long day. 'Night Padfoot, Moony."

Sirius walked over to Remus and dusted off another leathery chair. Sitting down, Sirius noticed the dark and black lines under Remus' face as he reads.

"You look beaten, Moony. You need to give yourself a break."

Remus looked up with a sigh, and giving Sirius a look of my-hope-is-gone-so-yours-about-me-should-be-too, he returned to his book.

Sirius knocked the book out of his hands.

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a night when your life ends  
Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
All the pain held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold_

"What are you–" Remus began as the book slipped out of his grip and falls open onto the floor.

But Remus is cut off by Sirius clutching at Remus' hand and forcing his lips onto his mouth, feeling the cold of Remus' hand cooling Sirius' warm one.

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Go on, go on, go on, go on_

"I love you, Moony," Sirius stated as he leaned away slightly, their foreheads touching and their lips still faintly brushing against each other. Sirius closes the gap again shortly. "A lot."

"I–"

"At least let _me_ take care of you."

Remus smiled, touching their lips again.

_When everything is wrong, we move along  
Go on, go on, go on, go on  
When everything is wrong, we move along  
Along, along, along_

"Does that mean you love me too?" Sirius whispered.

Remus nodded, meeting their eyes. "Yeah, Padfoot, I love you too."_  
_  
_When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through_

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

_Move along; move along just to make it through_

"But you're the only one that's going to worry about me." Remus said firmly as Sirius brushed the golden hair away from Remus' forehead.

"I'm fine with that." Sirius said simply.

"I should hope you are."

_Go on, go on, go on, go on  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along_

"Do you worry about me?" Sirius inquired curiously, a spark shining in his gray eyes.

"I could if you want me to. But right now I have bigger worries."

"Like what, classes?"

"I think the 'classes' part of my worry-list just shunted down a bit. I'm probably more worried about you and me." Remus whispered quietly.

Sirius shook his head, and to confirm that this was nothing to worry about, he leant in and touched his lips to Remus' again."

_We move along_

_We move along_

_We move along_


End file.
